cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
International Coalition of Armed Nations
15 |totalstrength = 346,436 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 23,096 |totalnukes = 61 |score = 1.37 }} The International Coalition of Armed Nations (ICAN) was a Multi-colored team alliance led by Emperor. Charter Preamble This charter will serve as the guidelines for the International Coalition of Armed Nations. This charter is to be followed by all nations under ICAN alliance affiliation. Article I: Membership To become a member of ICAN the applicant must have ICAN applicant in there AA, must not be at war with any alliance, and must have filled out an application. All members who are accepted must then have International Coalition of Armed Nations in their alliance affiliation and pass the ICAN entrance exam. Article II: Structure Section I: President This member is the main leader of ICAN and has final say in all matter pertaining to ICAN. Section II: Vice President This member is in full control over ICAN when the president is not present. The vice president may do everything the president can except, modify the charter, launch aggressive wars, and remove a government member unless the member is a direct threat to ICAN security. The vice president can be removed only by the president. Section III: Executive Cabinet These members have been appointed directly by the president to serve the needs of ICAN. These members have specific jobs and titles however these members are to meet all demands laid upon them by the president. Each secretary is allowed up to two deputies but the deputies must be approved by senate. * Secretary of Economics: This member is to establish a treasury for the ICAN, create aid programs that meet the presidents demands, and make sure that all nations have the best trades possible. * Secretary of Foreign affairs: This member is to handle all foreign affairs, help keep the links page up to date, write treaties, and build a foreign division within ICAN. * Secretary of Internal Affairs: This member is to make sure that everyone is masked properly, Making sure that ICAN has up to date guides, distributing and grading ICAN entrance exams, keeping the forums clean and up to date, and acting as a police to inappropriate behavior on the forums. * Secretary of Recruitment: This member oversees the recruiting of the ICAN. This member is responsible for putting a recruiting team together and creating up to date recruiting messages. * Secretary of War: This member makes sure that ICAN can defend itself and its allies if war was to break out, establish a military structure that meets the demands of the president, and organize safe war training exercises. Section IV: Senate These members are appointed by the general public through elections. The members of senate decide if the president authority is to be overthrown in a matter. Senate can only overthrow the presidents decision with an eighty percent vote. Senate can only overthrow the presidents decision on war, government structure change, treaties. Senate shall consist of 5 members. Article II: Elections Elections will be held every two months for senate and every 4 months for president. Nominations are allowed to start two weeks before voting starts. Voting will last 48 hours. Article III: Removal The president can remove any member of ICAN at any time for any reason no matter of rank. The senate of ICAN may request that a member be kicked out, in which the president will make a decision on whether or not it shall be done. The president can only be removed only if the senate and cabinet members all vote to do so. Article IV: War The president may declare war on anyone at anytime they wish as long as senate does not oppose. If the senate does oppose the presidents war, he may still launch the campaign if the majority of their cabinet is in agreement that the war should take place. The president and vice president may launch any defensive war without approval. Article V: Tech Raids No member of ICAN may raid any nation, no matter of rank or status. Any member caught doing so will be punished by the ICAN trial system. Article VI: Ghosting Nations caught ghosting ICAN will be warned in which they have 3 days to either join or change their Alliance Affiliation. All nations who continue to ghost ICAN after their 3 day warning period will be zi’d. If the nation, once being attacked decides to join the ICAN, the attacks on them will be immediately be halted. Nations who have been attacked for ghosting will be expected to rebuild on their own even if they do decide to join ICAN after wards. Nations who become members after ghosting are still eligible for the start up aid. Article VII: Nuclear Warfare All nuclear attacks must be approved by the president. Nations who launch a nuclear attack without gaining the correct authorization will be punished. Any nuclear attack on ICAN will be considered an act of war in which the attacker will be punished. If the attacker is aligned, then that alliance will be held responsible. Any nuclear rouge attacks on ICAN will be met by ICAN’s nuclear capabilities. Article VIII: Aiding ICAN members are not allowed to aid any nation in war with an alliance without permission from the senate or a member of the executive branch. Article IX: Foreign Affairs ICAN hereby reserves the right to, at anytime, decline any relations with an alliance for any reason. Any embassy on the ICAN forums may be shut down at anytime if the president so wishes. Article X: Fair Trial All members accused of a crime will be tried before the senate and will be given the right to defend themselves. If a member is found guilty of whatever they are being tried for, senate will then pass the case to the president in which his/her cabinet will decide a punishment. The senate is allowed but not required to make a suggested punishment. The president may not be placed on trial. Article XI: Treaties All treaties must be approved by the president before becoming effective, senate may oppose all treaties within forty-eight hours after they are brought before them. After a treaty has been passed, only the president may cancel it. Article XII: Charter Modifications Any modifications to this document by anyone other than the current president may result in severe punishment. Flags File:IcanBbig.png|Official Flag of ICAN File:ICAN1.png|War Flag of ICAN File:FlagICAN9.png|Official Treaty Flag of ICAN File:Notthi.png|Official Announcement Flag of ICAN Treaties